


Brunch with Friends

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny meets Rafael's friends for the first time and they're both keen for him to make a good first impression.</p><p>Established Barisi relationship</p><p>Awful title I know - but titles and summaries are not my strong point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first Barisi fic. 
> 
> I hope it's not too bad, even though it is a little long so I apologise :Z
> 
> I've aged Carisi down for this by a couple of years even though it's not really clear on the show how old the character is meant to be, but I figured around the age of Peter Scanavino. Barba is around the same age as Raúl Esparza - mid forties.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this fic - except the original ones

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny bursts through the door of Rafael’s fancy Manhattan apartment. He’s wearing his NYPD Academy t-shirt, a dark grey hoodie, a pair of black sweat pants and a pair of sneakers and he’s covered in sweat.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry. The kids wanted to talk and I couldn’t get away.’ He apologises profusely as he drops his gym bag on the floor by the door.

Rafael is sat on his rather expensive couch already dressed in his Sunday best and ready to leave.

‘You know I hold punctuality in high regard, detective.’ He calls out with a smirk on his face as Sonny disappears down the corridor toward the bathroom, peeling off his sweaty clothes as he goes.

‘Come on Rafi. They’re disadvantaged kids. Most of them don’t have a positive male role model in their lives. So if spending some extra time with them helps in any way then I’m going to do it.’ Sonny says loudly as he turns the shower on.

Rafael gets to his feet and walks along the corridor to his bathroom picking up each piece of discarded clothing that the young detective had tossed aside. 

He pushes the door to the bathroom open and sees that Sonny is already in the shower.

‘You do know there is a clothes hamper to put your dirty things in.’ Rafael points out sarcastically as he picks up Sonny’s boxers from his tiled bathroom floor.

Sonny pops his head round the glass shower door and smirks at the attorney.

‘You know you could always join me counselor.’ He purrs and it goes straight to Rafael’s crotch.

Sonny has a mischievous glint in his eyes and Rafael simply gulps at the idea – he’d love to, but they don’t have the time.

‘Just….wash.’ He mumbles feeling a blush form on his cheeks before turning toward the clothes hamper and dropping the items inside and leaving the room quickly before his temptation over rules his logic.

Rafael is once again sat on his couch adjusting and readjusting his cufflinks while he waits for Sonny to finish up in the bathroom. Both the singing – if that’s what you’d call it – and the shower had fallen silent a few minutes earlier.

He hears the door to the bathroom open and close, the sound of Sonny walking to the master bedroom and he knows that he’s completely naked. Sonny Carisi is not one to be ashamed of his physical form, he’d happily walk around Rafael’s apartment with nothing but a smile plastered on his face. Rafael is grateful that his apartment isn’t overlooked by any buildings. 

Ah the rewards of all his hard work – a beautiful Manhattan apartment, with fine furnishings and views to die for – it did overlook Central Park after all. And Rafael is not ashamed to own such a property, he’d worked damn hard for it and he is going to enjoy it no matter what anyone says or thinks of him.

‘Hey Rafi. Did you choose my outfit?’ Sonny calls from the bedroom.

Rafael rolls his eyes as he gets to his feet and heads to his bedroom. He stands in the doorway, arms folded over his chest and gives Sonny one of those looks that lets him know that he really can’t be that stupid.

Sonny meanwhile is doing up the Fil coupé white and blue patterned shirt – it fits his slender body perfectly and Rafael has to admire his taste – I mean he did buy it. Next on go the navy blue pants and belt. Sonny carefully tucks the shirt in and Rafael is captivated at watching the man dress. Even though he does like to watch him undress a hell of a lot more.

Sonny goes over to the chair in the corner of the room to pull on the black leather dress shoes Rafael had also brought him. In fact he’d brought every element of what Sonny is wearing, right down to the boxers and socks and he is not ashamed to admit it. He’d wanted to treat his boyfriend to some very fine, expensive designer clothes and Sonny hadn’t objected, much.

When they were walking around the designer stores in SoHo Sonny had grumbled about some of the prices of the suits being more than one months rent for him and that did make Rafael feel a bit bad – especially as he owned a number of said suits. But in the end he’d convinced him that there was no crime in looking good and taking pride in your appearance and every now and again splashing out on a few designer pieces to complement your wardrobe.

That evening after Rafael had spent a few hundred dollars on him Sonny insisted on paying for dinner, which was at a lovely little Italian in Little Italy.

Back to the present and from his walk down memory lane Rafael sees that Sonny is standing right in front of him.

‘Did you zone out there counselor?’ He teases while placing his hands on Rafael’s waist. 

‘Just taking a walk down memory lane.’ He admits and a faint blush appears on his cheekbones.

‘Well I hope it was a nice trip.’ Sonny purrs, letting go of his waist and brushing past him a little too close – the tease – and smelling oh so good in that expensive aftershave.

\------------------------------

‘So what is brunch exactly?’ Sonny asks as he and Rafael are walking down the street heading toward the hotel where Sonny will meet Rafael’s closest friends for the first time.

‘It comes from England and it’s a combination of breakfast and lunch usually eaten around late morning.’ Rafael explains.

‘So what kind of food do they serve?’ Sonny enquires completely intrigues as to why they’re not just going out for dinner with Rafael’s friends and are instead opting for this.

‘Eggs, bacon, cakes, croissants, pancakes, toasts, muffins, potatoes, meats, fish, pastries.’ Rafael tells him as he spots the hotel up ahead.

‘Right, right.’ Sonny mumbles – it all sounds a little odd to him, but he’ll go with it seeing as this is very important to Rafael.

Suddenly Rafael stops but Sonny keeps walking a little further until he notices that the shorter man is no longer at his side. He turns round and sees Rafael standing there in the street. He strides over to him, worry written on his pale face.

‘Rafi. Are you okay?’ He voice is full of concern as he places his arms on Rafael’s upper arms and leans in to look him in the eyes.

‘Don’t tell them they can call you Sonny.’ Rafael mumbles.

Sonny’s brows furrow.

‘What?’ He snaps, but it’s not harsh.

‘They wont call you Sonny. They’ll address you as Dominick.’ Rafael tells him, looking up at Sonny who just looks bemused now.

‘And you freaked out about that why?’ He jokes.

Rafael resembles a fish the way his mouth opens and closes a couple of times.

‘Look Rafi. It’s going to be fine. They’ll love me. Mainly because they love you and you love me, so. And I’m not going to show you up, if that’s what you’re worried about. I am house broken.’ He chuckles before planting a fleeting kiss on the older man’s lips before turning quickly to carry on their way.

Rafael just watches him walk away. Admittedly admiring the view of Sonny’s butt in his slightly tight trousers – just the way he likes them. 

‘Come on counselor. Time to show off your toyboy to your friends.’ He jokes with a playful smile as he turns back to face Rafael a few feet away.

Rafael takes a breath and shakes his head. Man he really does love Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi Jr, his cocky yet playful attitude and all. 

\------------------------------

Sonny hangs back a little as Rafael greets his friends. They’re all hugs and kisses and friendly hellos and then all eyes fall on the awkwardly quiet detective.

‘This is my partner Detective Dominick Carisi.’ Rafael says very formally – that’s how he gets introduced to people when he’s at work, why on earth is Rafael being so formal about him.

‘Hey’ Sonny blushes and waves his hand awkwardly at the group of people staring at him.

‘Oh come here darling. Any friend of Rafael’s is a friend of ours.’ The plumpish man in his late forties grins at him as he navigates around the table in Sonny’s direction.

He soon finds that he’s caught in a bear hug with the man he figures is Peter – Rafael’s friend from law school.

‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Dominick. And shame on you Rafael on being so formal with your introduction.’ The man teases as he gives Rafael a sassy pout.

‘I’m Peter by the way darling. And this is my husband Julian.’ The man gestures toward a similarly aged bespectacled man standing behind him.

Sonny leans round Peter to shake Julian’s hand. Julian and Peter have been together for 25 years and married since it became legal in the state of New York. Peter is a corporate lawyer and Julian is a cosmetic dentist with his own practice on 5th Avenue.

‘Hello.’ Sonny smiles at the man – he’s got fantastic teeth and he starts to wonder if Rafael goes to his practice – something to ask him later.

‘This is Don and his wife Claudia.’ Rafael takes over the introductions with a smile and gesture towards the other couple. Don is a handsome man, clearly in shape and Claudia is slim and pretty, but not very tall.

Sonny walks round Rafael and kisses Claudia on both cheeks and shakes Don’s hand. Don is a businessman – he took over his families multi-million dollar business and Claudia, his wife of twenty years - is from old New York money yet she runs her own interior design company. They own the yacht Rafael stays on.

‘It’s lovely to meet you.’ Sonny smiles, now he’s feeling nervous.

‘Why don’t you come and sit next to me and Claudia and Rafael you sit over there by Julian and Don.’ Peter instructs – you can tell he’s a lawyer given how bossy he is.

Rafael nods as he walks to the other end of the table while Sonny sits down at the other end, smiling a little shyly. Peter summons a waiter who rushes over with a bright smile to take their drink order.

‘I’ll have herbal tea. A mineral water.’ He instructs the waiter as gestures to Julian next to him and then turns his gaze to Rafael.

‘Another herbal tea. Two earl grey and Dominick, what would you like?’ Peter smiles at him.

‘Uh, a coffee, please. Thank you.’ He mumbles, his eyes flitting from Rafael and down to the table.

‘An espresso, latte, cappuccino, macchiato, café au lait?’ Peter presses and Sonny squirms a little in his seat.

‘Um, a flat white please.’ He mutters – it’s not his usual coffee, but he’d enjoyed it in the past and given the fancy company his usual coffee – a splash of milk and two sugars - seems a little common. 

‘Wonderful. And a flat white please.’ Peter smiles happily as the waiter makes a note and hurries off.

Now it’s just them at the table it seems all eyes are on the newcomer to their group. Sonny gulps.

‘So Dominick. Rafael has been rather vague with his descriptions of you. Almost none existent in fact, so tell us about yourself.’ Peter grins at Sonny after throwing Rafael a glance over the rims of his clearly expensive glasses.

‘Ignore him. He loves the sound of his own voice. And he’s too nosy for his own good.’ Claudia chirps in before Sonny has chance to answer.

‘You’re always over dramatic Claudia. You should have been on the stage.’ Peter purrs as he feigns hurt with a hand clutched to his chest.

Sonny can’t help but snigger at the friendly banter between the two. He looks up and sees Rafael roll his eyes and has to bite his lip to stop him from smiling too obviously.

‘Says he. You know you only became a lawyer because you love the sound of your own voice. You were a failed actor.’ Claudia bites back with a wicked but friendly look in her eyes.

‘Bitch.’ Peter gasps, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open in fake hurt.

Don and Julian both laugh at the scene playing out before them.

‘Put your claws away, both of you. We’re not here to talk about Peter’s unsuccessful attempt at acting or your over dramatics Claudia. We’re here to get to know Rafael’s toyboy.’ Julian interrupts and his last word results in chuckles from the friends.

‘Yes you are quite young. I mean Rafael said you were in your thirties, but you barely look like you’re out of short trousers. How old are you exactly Dominick?’ Peter simpers as he gives Rafael a sideway glance and a quick rise of his eyebrows.

‘I’m thirty-two.’ Sonny replies as he looks over at a very quiet Rafael, who is clearly blushing.

‘Oh Rafael you cradle snatcher’ Peter giggles at Rafael with a playful expression.

‘In my defense, he pursued me.’ Rafael smirks straight at Sonny before looking away, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

At that moment the waiter returns with their drinks and then further waiters approach with different food for them to choose from, just as Rafael described.

Now with them all tucking in to their selected foods the chat has rather died down to polite enquiries about family – in the case of Don and Claudia who have two sons – Theo, 16 and Hugo, 12 – and work in everyone’s case, except Sonny’s. He simply listens and takes it all in.

\---------------------------------

With their plates cleared and further drinks being sipped the interrogation of the man in Rafael’s life begins again almost immediately.

‘So Dominick, when did you and Rafael meet?’ Don asks as he looks over at the detective.

‘When I started at Manhattan SVU, he’s the assigned ADA.’ He tells them very matter of fact.

‘Was it love at first sight?’ Peter teases, making Sonny blush.

‘Nah. He used to bust my chops all the time.’ Sonny smiles cheekily at Rafael, who’s shaking his head but smiles too.

‘He did what? I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the phrase Dominick.’ Peter states confused.

‘Sorry. I used to interrupt him, give my opinion and that and most of the time he’d cut me down.’ Sonny tries to explain to them.

‘Well that sounds rather mean Rafael.’ Claudia says as she looks over at Rafael.

‘Son-Dominick is studying law at Fordham, so he likes to throw in tidbits all the time. Helpful or not.’ Rafael defends himself.

‘Oh come on Rafael, he was clearly trying to impress you.’ Julian chides the ADA.

‘How do you manage to attend college along with work?’ Don asks directly.

‘I do night classes. I know it’s hardly Harvard, but it works for me.’ Sonny puts himself down and sees that Rafael is gazing at him in a way that tells him not to sell himself short.

‘No, no. Come on now. There’s nothing wrong with Fordham or studying part time. We all take different paths to get to our end destination.’ Don announces and Sonny feels a little better.

‘So are you planning on becoming a lawyer?’ Claudia asks Sonny.

‘Um, I dunno. Well I’d have to do the BAR and I’ve not even graduated yet. But, I don’t know. Maybe one day. But for now I like being a cop, you know. But knowing the law is helpful. Knowing exactly what it is I’m sworn to uphold and protect makes a difference. Not a big difference but it gives me a unique view in the squad. I can see both sides of the coin so to speak. I have the cop side and the ADA side.’ Sonny tells them truthfully and sees Rafael hiding a snigger behind his hand.

‘So how did you end up together?’ Peter asks his eyes going between the two men.

‘Well.’ Sonny begins but receives a look from Rafael that says “go no further”.

‘Oh come on Rafi. We’re all friends here.’ Sonny takes glee in Rafael’s turn at being uncomfortable.

Rafael shakes his head and rolls his eyes – that is an indicator to Sonny to carry on.

‘Well, the squad was out celebrating a successful case. One where even the notoriously hard to please ADA Rafael Barba must admit I did well on. Yes?’ Sonny looks straight at Rafael and so do all other eyes.

‘Yes you did well.’ Rafael admits quietly.

‘Anyway, we were all out celebrating and I knew he was interested. I’d noticed him checking me out, lingering looks and he’d even complimented me on my work. So, the others had left. Leaving just Rafi and me. And I just went straight up to him and asked “Your place or mine?”’ Sonny smirks as he recalls that very moment.

Peter is sat with his mouth ajar while the others are all looking a little surprised.

‘Rafi started to act like he didn’t know what I was on about, trying to feign confusion and all that. So I just said to him-‘ just as Sonny’s about to tell them Rafael jumps in.

‘Okay, that’s enough. They don’t need to hear that kind of talk at the dinner table.’ He stammers, a furious blush on his cheeks.

‘Oh Rafael. Just when it was getting to the good bit. As Dominick here said, we’re all friends. Go on Dominick, finish your story’ Peter purrs with a pout as he shoots Rafael a look.

‘Nah, Rafi’s right. It’s not the time or place.’ Sonny mumbles, now he’s feeling embarrassed.

‘Oh come on. You have to finish the story.’ Peter simpers, his pout seemingly getting bigger.

‘Basically I went back to his and it was the start of a beautiful relationship, okay? Satisfied?’ Rafael almost barks with frustration.

‘Well kudos to you Dominick for making the usually unflappable Rafael Barba act like a teenage boy and blush.’ Claudia giggles at Rafael’s expense.

Sonny grins at the compliment.

‘So Dominick, do you travel much?’ Don asks, filling the slight void in conversation.

‘Nah, in between work, study and the kids, I don’t really have the time. I did go to Florida a couple of years ago with an ex-girlfriend’ Sonny answers with a slight sigh, not really realizing what he’d just said.

But the table all heard what he said and the four friends of Rafael Barba share confused glances and then their eyes settle on Rafael, expectantly.

‘Dominick is bi-sexual.’ Rafael tells them his voice a little more quiet than normal.

‘And children?’ Don asks bewildered.

‘Oh, no. No I don’t have any children.’ Sonny quickly replies, finally catching on to their confusion.

‘Dominick volunteers with a charity for disadvantaged children in his neighbourhood.’ Rafael points out.

‘Oh, how wonderful. Good for you Dominick. That’s very noble of you.’ Julian commends the detective who nods modestly back at him.

‘It’s the least I can do.’ Sonny mutters.

‘Well I think he’s ticking all the boxes for you Rafael. He’s tall, handsome, young, educated, hard working, charitable, well dressed, likes children, no doubt loves his family being Italian and all.’ Peter smiles brightly at Sonny who nods happily back at him.

‘In that case he’s definitely a keeper Rafael. We’ve not seen you so relaxed and happy in years.’ Julian states with a warm smile for both men.

\------------------------------

Rafael and Sonny are walking through Central Park arms linked and both are happy.

‘So do you think they liked me?’ Sonny breaks the silence.

‘I think they loved you. In fact, I know they loved you. Just like I love you detective.’ Rafael says softly as he rests his head against Sonny’s shoulder.

‘Aw Rafi are you getting all mushy on me.’ Sonny teases as he stops, which stops Rafael too.

‘Maybe.’ Rafael blushes as Sonny turns to face him.

Rafael can’t not smile up at the young detective who’d stolen his heart from almost the moment he met him. Sonny leans forward and plants a loving and tender kiss on the counselor’s lips.

‘I love you counselor.’ He whispers only loud enough for Rafael to hear.

They rest their foreheads together, eyes closed, just breathing in the other.

‘I could murder a meatball sub.’ Sonny laughs, breaking the silence and they both laugh, but Rafael shakes his head too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was okay :S
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think :)


End file.
